


And Then The Universe Sang

by FuturePast56



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Destiny, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I miss Lincoln, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, also Clarke is bff with Octavia bc it fit my narrative more, clishe idea, first words tattooed on you, i just wanted to write something in space, i miss lexa, normally she would be bff with Raven, nothing new, sorry - Freeform, soulmates are banned from the Ark to make a plot work xd, they are meant to be, this was supposed to be short 2000 words story but i failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: "Soulmates were officially illegal. That was the law.Clarke didn't know how many people in her generation had a soulmark, but she was one of them, born with a little calligraphic sentence on her ankle. It was easy to hide - wearing socks was enough to do that so the policy of hiding their soulmate marks on the Ark didn't really affect her that much. The only problem was that 'So there is a fire inside the people from the sky?' wasn't something she could hear on the daily basis"orSoulmate AU in which Clarke didn't think she would have to go down to earth to meet her soulmate, but she wasn't disappointed when she did.orIt was planned as a really, really short 2000 words fic, but then sub-plots and sub-relationships happened.





	And Then The Universe Sang

Soulmates were officially illegal. That was the law.

Soulmates existed before the nuclear blast and it was really common then, to be born with the first words your soulmate ever says to you. But then the nuclear apocalypse happened and people needed to escape to space, many of them losing the opportunity to ever meet their soulmates. Clarke was the part of the third generation born on the Ark and she heard many stories about last generations. She heard how only six people from her grandfather's time had a soulmarks and they needed to transfer from one space-station to another to even meet. During her mother's generation over twenty people had soulmarks, which created many protests of people who were lacking their destiny, who were criticizing current prioritizing of soulmates by people in power. That caused the chancellor to ban soulmates altogether, claiming everyone who has a soulmark will meet them at some point and they won't keep on transferring people to other stations.

Clarke didn't know how many people in her generation had a soulmark, but she was one of them, born with a little calligraphic sentence on her ankle. It was easy to hide - wearing socks was enough to do that so the policy of hiding their soulmate marks on the Ark didn't really affect her that much. The only problem was that 'So there is a fire inside the people from the sky?' wasn't something she could hear on the daily basis.

Clarke lived her life with one main purpose – to meet her soulmate. She knew that it had to be someone around her age, but she also knew that she had to useful on Ark to have the opportunity to move from one station to the other. So, she studied a lot, more than she would normally do. She learnt a lot from both of her parents, going around and helping her mom cure people on the Ark was a great excuse to meet many teenagers from different sectors and thanks to her dad's high rank she had an access to database – not 100% legally if she had to admit, but her dad very often fell asleep next his log on computer, so it wasn't really that hard either.

By the age of 16, Clarke had a list of all the people older and younger than her by 10 years and she met almost all of them at some point in her life, none of them appear to be her soulmate. She even managed to visit prison wing when some diseases hit prisoners, making sure that they are also not meant to be with her – for which she was really glad at the time.

By the age of seventeen the only people she didn't check were teenage prisoners on the Ark and visiting them was really hard without any reasonable excuse. Clarke was coming out with couple possible plans, suggesting repeating vaccinations for safety levels or severe checking for contiguous diseases every once in a while, to her mom, but Abby Griffin saw through her daughter's bullshit in the flash and made it clear that one more stupid idea caused by selfish reasons will cause Clarke to lose her ability travel with her mom from one station to another.

After that, the blonde tried to come up with even more complicated ideas, one of them being: breaking to the prison wing during the dance they had planned on the Ark this week as guards would more likely be busy.

She went to that party and stayed for an hour, watching the guards while dancing. She was about to move out and direct herself to the prison wing when something happened. The lights were suddenly turned on and Clarke noticed a brunette in the mask, trying to escape the guards. 17-year-old come closer while showing her ID card to the guard next to her. She, as well as everyone around her, stared at the girl, whose mask just fell down, showing her scared face and, more important, a tattoo that follows her hairline from her ear up to her forehead. Clarke stared at the soulmark of the unknown girl who was too far away for her to read the words when whispers around her increased and teenager had been escorted by the guard out of the room. The next day Clarke found out that this girl was the 2nd baby and was hidden in her room by her mother for her entire life. And, as her dad kept on talking how unexpected this situation was, she couldn't stop thinking, little voice in her head whispering: 'what if?'

What if she was her soulmate?

*****

Clarke fucked up.

Well, it was kind of intentional, but to her defense, she didn't think it through as much as she would like to believe she did. She was planning to simply use her dad's passing card and get into Prison Sector only to see if there is any possibility that mystery girl could be her soulmate. And – to her defense – the plan was going almost perfect... until it didn't.

She managed to miss the guards who had an 'emergency in Sector 5' so entering the Prison Wing was surprisingly easier than she imagined. She walked next to guards who were guarding Prison from the inside, currently playing a card game in little room. They took one glance at her medical bag and ignored her, probably thinking that she was already checked by people who were supposed to guard the doors from the outside – this incident in sector 5 was saving her ass. The blonde looked around, looking at hundreds of cells and directed herself to the number 814 where the mystery girl supposed to be according to her dad's database.

It took her couple minutes, but finally, she noticed the number the used her card once more to open the door and enter the prison cell, doors closing behind her in the flash. Brunette looked up from her bed and raised her eyebrows at Clarke.

"Hey, I-" Clarke stopped and shook her head. "I'm Clarke and I got this really stupid question for you" she said, suddenly forgetting the lines she practiced before. The brunette sat up and crossed her legs, not one word leaving her mouth. Great. "So... About your soulmate tattoo-" she started and bit her tongue, not really knowing what she wanted to say.

"The thing that was supposed to be illegal?" The girl threw back and Clarke's heartbeat slow down.

"It's not you" she whispered and the girl furrowed her eyebrows while looking at her. "I'm sorry I'm... I'm not really a doctor. I- I did kind of break in here because I've seen your soulmark during the party and I thought that maybe-" she stopped and shook her head. God, that was so stupid.

"You have it too?" Brunette asked, pointing at her hairline that shows sharp letters that create 'I won't hurt you'. The blonde sat down next to the prisoner and took off her shoe and sock to show neat handwriting with letters so small the entire sentence looked like one long word. "I-" the girl started and shook her head. "My brother never showed me his... And my mom didn't have one, and I just- I felt like a freak even more" she shrugged and Clarke put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not a freak at all. It's just the law that is really strict" she added and smiled a little to encourage the teenager.

"I'm Octavia" she said, smiling back. "And this is the first time I talk to someone outside my family" she added.

"Didn't you have time during the party?" She asked and Octavia shook her head.

"I was there for exactly four minutes before everything went to shit" she said. "It doesn't look like someone will come to visit me anytime soon" she added while looking around her messy room.

"I will visit you" Clarke promised. "I got my dad's and mom's cards and I managed to do that today. I can do that again" she mumbled, not really thinking it through. "Can I also add that your soulmark looks awesome. Like a snake tattoo on your face" she quickly added and Octavia smiled.

"Bellamy said that too" she mumbled when Clarke stood up and walked towards the doors.

"I will be back" 17-year-old promised, sending one last smile before putting the card in the lock.

In that moment everything went to shit

It supposed to be a green light and the doors opening. Instead, she got a red light and alarm ringing in the entire sector only couple seconds later. The blonde panicked and quickly tried again, red light welcoming her eyes.

"Looks like you won't be back" Octavia mumbled behind her. "Give me the medical bag. They will take it away before they put you to one of these cells" Brunette added when they heard strong steps coming towards them. "Clarke! Your bag!" Octavia raised her voice as panicked blonde kept on putting the card on the reader, hoping for different result. The blonde stopped and quickly threw her bag towards Octavia who stacked it under her pillow at the exact moment when doors opened.

"Hello, Ms. Griffin" one of the guards welcomed her before taking her arm and pushing her towards the exit. Her plan backfired terribly and not even six hours later she was put in the cell 897, which ironically was right above Octavia's.

*****

They were sent to Earth. Clarke noticed Octavia and sat next to her during launch, both of them wondering what will happen. Clarke noticed how brunette looked around, stopping at every single person. Clarke knew what was going through her thoughts – every single person that surrounded them could be her soulmate. The blonde girl squeezed Octavia's hand and send her a weak smile. They had a chance.

*****

In a week Clarke knew that no one from the hundred teenagers who were sent to Earth with her was her soulmate. She had, however, three soulmate-related conversations.

First one was with Octavia when brunette found out that none of the people were destined to be her either. She then decided to 'just enjoy life and hook up with some people', because she believed that her soulmate had to stay on the Ark and sending them to Earth interrupted destiny.

The second conversation was couple days later after some biologists made high percentage alcohol without months of fermentation needed. The blonde was sitting on the rock, ignoring the fact that king of assholes – who just happened to be a brother of her only friend - took control over the group and told them to take off their bracelets. Suddenly a drunk guy sat next to her, smiling widely.

"Hey!" He yelled with enthusiasm, black hair almost covering his eyes.

"Hey" Clarke greeted him back, trying to remember the guy's name. "Monty, right?" She added and he nodded, visibly happy that she remembered his name.

"I'm Monty, yes. And you are THE Clarke Griffin" he mumbled and shook his head. "The girl who tried to find her soulmate in the prison wing" he added and Clarke sighed. Many people recognized her as either 'a rich girl' or 'love-struck idiot', which was really annoying, but she couldn't deny either. Blonde looked at boy's profile and noticed messy letters on his neck, a sentence, that she couldn't read anyway because of the darkness, partly hidden below the collar of his jacket.

"Have you found them? Your soulmate" she quickly corrected her vague question and looked at the boy who bit his lip. His gaze fell down on his left wrist and Clarke noticed in the dark another ink that looked too similar to soulmate tattoo.

"I'm not sure" he answered and looked back at her. "I got a friend. And I have his words on my wrist" he confessed and stopped to shake his head. "But he doesn’t have mine. And he doesn’t remember what he said to me when we met so I never told him and, well, he is still waiting for his soulmate" Monty added his tone sad, but answer clearly thought-through. "And I still got this one" he added, changing the topic and pointing at his neck. The boy shrugged. "Maybe this time it won't be one-sided" he then added before looking down at the cup in his hand and drinking it all at one go.

"I'm sure you will find your soulmate" Clarke said. The boy smiled again, but the drunken happiness that was clear before didn't appear on his face this time.

"Yeah, same for you" he mumbled before patting her on the shoulder and leaving towards some other group of people. Clarke spent the rest of the night wondering how worse would it be to meet your soulmate and find out that you're not destined to be with them than simply never meeting them at all. She couldn't decide.

*****

The third soulmate interaction was even weirder from the last one. Clarke noticed one kid who fell down chocking, probably after eating something he shouldn't eat. She ran out of her tent and... run right into some guy, both of them falling down.

"Move, I'm trying to save someone!" She yelled and pushed him away, running towards thirteen-year-old on the ground. She quickly helped to stabilize him and told the others to move him into their hospital-wing. When she had a moment to breath she noticed that the same guy that she bumped into before was staring at her. She ignored him at first, but then she noticed that he walked towards her until he stood right in front of her.

"You did a great job saving this kid life" he pointed out and she looked at him with confusion.

"Thanks. It would've helped if they stopped eating those berries" Clarke pointed out and the guy nodded.

"I'm Finn" he introduced himself. She took his head and shook it. "Have you got a soulmate?" He then asked out of the blue and Clarke took her hand away.

"Haven't met them yet... but yeah, I do" she confessed, crossing her arms and looking him straight in the eye, expecting some kind of explanation.

"Oh... Okay..." He said, slightly confused. "The point it that... I have a soulmate. Her name is Raven and she is amazing" he confessed and smiled, but that blissful expression quickly disappeared. "When I first met her, she was running to fix some gas tank that could cause entire wing on the Ark to explode... She pushed me away and yelled 'Move, I'm trying to save someone!'" he finished, but Clarke only continued to stare at him with confusion.

"That's a great story, man, but right now I have better things to do. I have to check on the kid and make sure they give him correct leaves as a cure, its-" she started to back away, but he gripped her arm.

"Wait" Finn mumbled and shook his head. "You also said that, okay? The first thing you said to me is my soulmark" he said and only then Clarke connected dots.

"Oh" she said and shook her head. "Listen... You have a soulmate and I'm sure she is amazing and lovely so don’t confuse anything here. Also, you are not my soulmate. The first thing you said to me was about not throwing up in the spaceship on our way here and that's not even close to my soulmark" she finished and patted his shoulder. "Don’t complicate things" she added and walked away towards hospital-wing.

*****

There were people with them on Earth and they caught one.

More detailed version: Clarke was exploring the forest with Octavia and Monty – Jasper and Finn were supposed to go with them, but they were late and Clarke definitely didn't plan to wait for them. They decided to split up enough to stay in each other's sight as Octavia walked towards the right and Monty focused on the left side of the forest, leaving Clarke in the middle. About fifteen minutes later, when Clarke was in the middle of collecting another unknown type of fruits for their biologists to gather and marking the place on her map, she heard Octavia's high-pitch scream. She looked towards her friend and noticed the figure standing in front of the brunette. Seventeen-year-old dropped her stuff and run towards Octavia who stared at the tall... man? Clarke slow down her pace when she noticed that the man held a knife and stared at her friend who stared back at him, confusion and fascination painted on her face.

"How did you survive the nuclear blast?" Octavia mumbled towards him and the man seemed almost surprised, but Clarke couldn't be sure as most of his face was covered in something similar to war-paint. 'Camouflage' supplied her mind. Black stains and green and black clothes helped him to blend it. The moment was ruined at suddenly a neat red dart stabbed man's neck. He touched the wound with confusion before taking a step back and hitting the ground. Clarke looked back and noticed Finn standing in the distance with a shocking-gun.

"Can someone explain to me who the hell is this guy?!" He yelled and Clarke only stared at the unknown face before replying.

"Survivor"

*****

The bad news about their discovery of grounders caused a mass hysteria and paranoia of others from the camp. The good news was that it meant that they are not only people defying human race. The terrible thing was that the campers decided to go to war with the grounders. The good outcome appeared to be that no one attacked them yet to get one person they kidnapped out. The bad thing is that they more than definitely will come get him at some point. The worse thing was that with every single second the possibility of war with unknows enemy increased and they had a disadvantage with only less than a hundred people.

And then there was a thing that combined both the best and the worst: Octavia. When all the others campers were ready to fight and torture the men for information, with Bellamy in the front line as he believed that his sister had been attacked by him, Octavia decided that they should try more peaceful approach – which Clarke would be totally up to, to be honest, but only about seven people shared their views and angry male teenagers who took entire stash of guns weren't something to be mess with. So, they made a plan: as Octavia was the only one who could freely enter the room and leave it, having Bellamy's authority and everyone suspecting that she wants revenge, she will try to free the men and somehow communicate with him that they don't want to fight with anyone.

This, of course, caused another series of events that fuelled the trouble, but no one can blame Clarke for not seeing that one coming. It was during one evening that nothing bad happened so Clarke could take a well-deserved break and just sit down on the rock in front of the camp and enjoy the sunset. It wasn't silent, people still walking around, talking, running and singing, but that what made this moment so peaceful – quiet always scare her. She was drinking a strawberry juice they made – although fruits were pitch black after the blast, but still completely safe to eat. In that exact moment of peaceful sunset, Clarke was pushed down from the rock, her juice spilling on the green grass. The blonde turned around, list of possible swear words ready at the top of her tongue when she noticed shaken Octavia standing in front of her with big scared eyes.

"Did something happen?" She asked straight away while sitting up. Octavia started nodding but then decided to shake her head instead, coming back to nodding after a moment. Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Care to elaborate?" She added and her friend nodded before sitting upon the rock that Clarke used since they were sent to Earth.

"I-ugh... It's...Well..." The girl tried to start couple times, but she seemed to be unable to form a coherent sentence. "We must free Lincoln" she then said out of the blue and Clarke furrowed her eyebrows while sitting next to brunette.

"Lincoln? Who is that? Another moron who changed his name?" Clarke answered, putting right hand on her friend's back and slowly stroke her back to calm her down.

"No... It's the grounder, his name is Lincoln" she confessed, causing Clarke to stop all the movement in the shock.

"He... talked to you?" The blonde asked and Octavia nodded before wiping her face with her hand and chuckling hysterically.

"Yeah, he did. That was the second thing though. First one was: 'I won't hurt you' when I was washing his wounds" she added and Clarke nodded for a second before blinking with surprise.

"Wait" she said and Octavia looked at her, knowing that 17-year-old understood. "Is he your..." She stopped, not being sure if finishing the sentence was a good idea, but Octavia was already nodding.

"My soulmate. Yeah" she concluded and sighed. "Which is cool and all, but it's really... unexpected, okay? And I don't even know what I said to him when we first met and I haven't seen his tattoo and-" she stopped and shook her head. "It's complicated" she then finished and put her hands on her own face. Clarke quickly wrapped her arm around her friend, giving her caring half-hug, as it was the only thing she could offer while still processing new information.

"Do you know what that means?" She whispered when something clicked in her brain. Octavia took her hands away and connected gaze with her friend. "Holy hell, O... It's big" she added and now the brunette was the one who furrowed her eyebrows.

"Care to elaborate?" She mumbled, copying Clarke's previous response.

"There are over thirty people in the camp who still haven't met their soulmates!" She explained with an excited whisper. "That's how we get Lincoln out! If they find out that their soulmates may be some of his friends, some other grounders... This basically solves the conflict within our camp" she finished, but Octavia didn't look too convinced.

"Yeah... Except that people without soulmates will accuse you of prioritizing the soulmates. That's the exact same situation that caused the chancellor to get this stupid law on the Ark in the first place" she added and Clarke suddenly felt like her whole energy disappeared in the flash. She sat back down – she didn't even realize that she stood up during her speech, which wasn't too good – and sighed loudly. "Look, Clarke" Octavia mumbled and shook her head. "I know you want it to work, but for that, you need Bellamy and Murphy to agree on it. Both of them haven't met their soulmates yet so maybe it will-" she started, but her words were cut by Clarke chuckling loudly.

"What do you mean they don't have soulmates? Those morons are each other soulmates, they just decided that they prefer to have enemies to couple discourse for some reason" the blonde blurred out and rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Octavia asked, visibly shocked and confused at once.

"Your brother was one of the guards escorting us to 'Earth Survival Lessons'. I was in Murphy's group – his tattoo is on his palm so I noticed it way before that. And then, one random time, he almost slipped when we were walking to the lecture and Bellamy pushed him and said 'You claim to be so badass, but you can't even walk properly'. That’s John's soulmark. He didn't answer and I never saw him talking directly to your brother so there is this enormous chance that he still doesn’t know, but I find it more likely that they just decided to hate each other instead" she finished and shrugged.

"Okay..." Octavia said under her breath, looking more conflicted than when she found out about her soulmate couple minutes before. "So now I will either go to talk to Bellamy about his soulmate or I will go to talk to my soulmate... If he decides to talk" brunette added and squeezed Clarke's shoulder before leaving. The blonde was left alone again, the evening still beautiful, but definitely not as peaceful as it was when she sat down in the first place as one main thought clouded all the others – Her soulmate could be a grounder as well.

*****

To Clarke's complete surprise they weren't attacked by the grounders as they appeared to be more civilized than teenagers from the camp. During one afternoon the group of people stood at the entrance of their camp, not entering it even though no one noticed them at first. When Clarke run out from her tent to see what's going on she noticed her friends holding guns and pointing it at the woman who seemed to be a leader of the group. The blonde quickly ran towards the entrance, pushing Bellamy away as his angry demands were definitely not a way to go. She shared an angry glance with a Blake and looked at Octavia to make it clear that she should check on Lincoln and stay there. When her friend left Clarke looked straight into dark eyes of the women in front of her.

"Welcome" Clarke only said, not really knowing how to start the conversation. The grounder nodded.

"I am Anya. The leader of the Woods Clan. I have a reason to think that one of our people is held in your territory. A territory that was our before you crashed from the stars" the woman spoke with an accent, keeping an eye contact throughout the entire conversation.

"I am Clarke Griffin, from the Arkadia. The situation created was completely circumstantial. We thought that Lincoln was planning to attack our friend. We were also unaware that anyone survived the atomic blast. We hope this misunderstanding will not create any conflicts" Clarke finished, noticing Bellamy's surprised face when she mentioned Lincoln's name.

"We can negotiate peace... after Lincoln will be back with us" she added and Clarke nodded.

"Of course" she quickly agreed and turned around, to face Murphy of all people.

"Go and tell Octavia that we are letting the big guy out" she said, but John decided to argue with her even in a situation as critical and ground-breaking as this one.

"Why would I listen to you?" He asked and Clarke bit her lip with anger before taking a step closer to him. She was taller than him and that simple fact busted her confidence and provided a little satisfaction she needed.

"You don’t have to, but If the war starts all deaths will be on you" she hissed before little smirk appeared on her face. "Or you can just ask Bellamy, he will definitely take your side... But you would have to actually speak directly to him and then he would find out that you're his soulmate, which I guess is not something you don't really want" she added, watching how his eyes grow in shock, even though he tried to hide it. After a second, he nodded and turned around before running towards prison wing. Clarke turned around to notice Anya smiling, knowing smirk placed on her lips.

"You're not a great leader yet. You need to make your people listen to you. To admire you, fear you and respect you" the grounder said before making a hand gesture towards people behind her. "I am a leader because everyone who tried to kill me is dead. I trained the current Commander. You need to learn how to fight" she added and Clarke nodded.

"I was hoping that I won't have to fight" she admitted. "We have the technology. Medical resources. We can help you improve your communities and in return, we would like to learn more about you and learn your survival skills and earth knowledge" Clarke explained and noticed Anya's eyes shine as the sun seemed to hit it directly. The girl noticed that the grounder's eyes weren't as dark as they seemed before, light brown shining around dark make-up.

"To that Commander will decide" she said and nodded before focusing on something behind her. Clarke turned around and noticed Octavia walking right next to Lincoln. The grounder warrior walked through the sea of people from the camp, who all took a step back to let him pass. When he finally stood in front of Anya, Octavia still on his side, she his forehead and said something in the language Clarke didn't understand. He then answered and took another step to stand behind his leader. Clarke had a short thought, little voice whispering that this whole situation was far too easy to work, and exactly three seconds after that Octavia took two steps and followed Lincoln into the crowd.

"Octavia what are you-" Bellamy and Clarke both started, but brunette didn't give them a chance.

"I'm going with Lincoln. I have to know where to find him later" she said and, after noticing that her brother still wanted to fight, quickly added. "He is my soulmate, Bel", which caused the many whispers, questions being thrown around pretty quickly. "I will be back, I just have to make sure I won't lose him" she added and hugged her brother before walking back to her soulmate. Clarke reconnected her gaze with Anya, whose lips never stopped to form that all-knowing smirk.

"The fate works in the space as well, I see" the grounder leader said. "I will see you again, Clarke of the Sky People. To negotiate" she promised before leaving with all the others grounders and with Octavia, who waved at her brother before she disappeared in the crowd of people.

*****

Anya kept her promise and over two weeks later Clarke was on her way to the capitol known as Polis to talk with the Commander of the grounders. She was travelling with Finn, Bellamy, Monty, Murphy, and Colin – she was reluctant about choosing him for a trip, but his soulmark says 'Skaikru weren't so hot before', which made him pretty sure that his soulmate is a grounder and the guy became pretty desperate about finding the person so Clarke allowed him to be with the rest of them. Octavia came with Anya, Lincoln on her side and Indra as her new mentor – the big surprise to Bellamy when his little sister punched him so hard he needed to stand back in shock. During the journey to Polis, Clarke had a lot of time to talk to Anya and Lincoln about their culture and surviving skills as well as about their language. She found out that Lincoln's soulmate tattoo was on his arm, written in figures she wouldn't even recognize as letters. Anya also informed her about the existence of 12 clans, all of them having their leaders and all of them answering to the Commander.

"This Commander seems like a really powerful guy" Murphy offered and Clarke noticed how both, Anya and Indra, looked at him with an angry expression.

"The Commander was a woman for four generations in a row" Lincoln supplied and shrugged.

"A chick rules all clans?" Murphy asked, clearly not understanding his mistake.

"I don't understand why you are so surprised by this. The women also command all of you" Anya added and smirked at Clarke who smiled back.

*****

The trip to Polis took them over three days, but when they finally arrived Clarke wasn't disappointed. The city was full of life, people barging, drinking and laughing all around her. Some were working, others were shopping – although she did not see money so they needed to use the exchange of goods instead of having a currency, which was probably more practical, to be honest – and others were playing games and practicing fighting. Clarke looked at two girls running next to her with two old-looking small swords, who pretended to fight with each other while laughing loudly. She noticed Octavia looking around with a smile blown on her face. She could also swear that even Murphy chuckled at some point as the simple joy of people living peacefully gave them all the feeling of safety they've been lacking for months now.

"Commander will see you in when the sun sits high in the sky" Indra informed them when they reached the great tower, a definite center of the city. "You can either enter and wait inside or look around, but we need to be sure that if you start a fight and die it won't cause a war with your people" she directed her words towards Clarke. The blonde nodded and turned around, looking and her companions.

"Are you able not to get yourself killed and be back here in two hours?" She asked, estimating how long should it be for the sun to hit the highest spot in the sky.

"We will try, boss" Monty answered and saluted to which Clarke bit back the smile and rolled her eyes.

"2 hours on the clock. Some of you actually have watches!" She called after them when everyone started going their own way. She heard some muffled answers and shook her head.

"You are acting like their mother" Indra said, her eyes following Clarke's gaze.

"They are kids after all" Clarke mumbled under her breath and shrugged, while closing her eyes and looking up the sky, enjoying the hot spring sun on her face.

"So are you" she heard Indra answer and she quickly opened her eyes to look at her, but the woman was too busy mimicking Clarke's previous pose and enjoying the sun.

"Did Anya ask you to watch over me?" She asked and Indra didn't move, staying silent and answering her question by doing so. "Okay then" the blonde mumbled and pushed herself to stop leaning on the wall. "If you are stuck with me then we can walk around. I would love to hear more about your history, traditions, and habits" Clarke said and Indra seemed to prefer staying on the sunny side of the tower, leaning against the tower and ignoring everything around her, but she still opened her eyes and started walking straight, not waiting for Clarke to follow.

"We will start with the market" she started when Clarke caught up with her.

*****

Why could nothing ever go as she planned?

Clarke kept on asking this question to herself every time someone decided to completely ruin her logical and thought-through plans, because of emotions and probably testosterone. This time she was walking with Indra towards the tower after their two-hour exposition trip, during which Clarke found out pretty much about the grounder history, some of the details described by Indra as "magic" or "power of stars" could be explained by science, but she didn't plan to ruin their entire religion – they also lived in the world where Fate decided who they are meant to be with, which still wasn't explained scientifically by anyone in the history (Clarke checked every possible resource she could find). She was still looking around, enjoying every single detail of this strange, unknown society when Indra suddenly stopped talking, which caused Clarke to focus on what was in front of her. The blonde quickly ran to face the mess she was afraid could happen – Murphy decided to get into a fist-fight with a grounder and Bellamy was helping him... Or the other way round, to be honest, she never knew which of them started a fight. She quickly stopped in the middle of the fight.

"STOP" she yelled, directing her words towards her friends, one of which was currently on the ground while an unknown bearded man threw punches and Murphy tried to get him out of his soulmate. Surprisingly, the man was the one who stopped, suddenly standing up and leaving both Murphy and Bellamy alone, facing Clarke. He looked Clarke straight into the eye and muttered angrily something that she couldn't understand, probably in his native language. It took a lot of self-control and confidence for Clarke to not to move away and take a step back, staying in the exact same place, holding the eye-contact with a man. The men continued to speak, his voice low, visibly frustrated and the teenager wished she knew what he was saying so she could put forward an argument. She will definitely ask Anya or Indra for someone who could teach her their language – although apparently, some clans have different dialects, which would make the learning harder.

"I don’t know what you are saying" she said calmly, causing a man to laugh right before pushing her slightly, forcing her to take a step back.

"That's because you don't belong here, child" he hissed and now Clarke could hear and understand his angry tone. "Go back to the stars" he said and pushed her again. This time Indra interrupted her spear suddenly on the man's neck. In a matter of seconds, every single person who was watching the interaction with an interest pulled out a weapon of any kind and faced it either at Clarke, Bellamy and Murphy, Indra or the grounder with an angry voice who – which Clarke noticed only after couple seconds – held a knife right on her ribs. It looked like everything froze, no one spoke or moved, simply waiting for someone to make the first move, possibly to have someone to blame for all inevitable deaths later.

"Tyrsomi!" The woman's voice filled the silent and Clarke noticed the grounder in front of her visibly stiffens, his eyes suddenly blown filled with either fear or shock. Or both. "Killing the members of the delegation invited here by Commander is a really bold move so think it through. The man – Tyrsomi as Clarke assumed – took a step back and put his hand up, knife visible in right palm.

"I was just welcoming them" the man said when turning around to face the woman who called him out.

"I'm sure you were" the woman said and Tyrsomi bowed his head lightly before walking right out of attention, many others following him, leaving Clarke with the rest of her friends – who apparently came during entire confrontation even though she hadn't noticed when – and Indra, who bowed her head and straighten her posture. Clarke looked at her saviour and noticed a woman who didn't look much older than the Griffin girl herself. Although black war-paint on her face added her both years and intimidation powers, Clarke learned to see right through the makeup. She also wore an armour and had a red cape and, oh two gigantic swords in her hands, shinning in the sun, just waiting to be used. This all should immediately intimidate everyone around her, but for some reason, Clarke's brain decided to supply her with a completely different thought: 'she looks like a little kitten who tries to be a cat but is too small and too cute'. Clarke bit her lip and shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought as she had a great suspicion of who the brunette, who looked like an angel of death – those thoughts were becoming really distracting if she had to be honest, -, could be.

"Commander" Indra greeted the woman, confirming Clarke's suspicion. The blonde bowed her head as well, the rest of her friends following her example.

"Indra" Commander spoke and smiled and holy shit how someone this cute could be able to be murderous and intimidating?! 'Shit, brain, stop for fucks sake' Clarke thought to herself, not really expecting it to be working in any way. "I'm happy you took care of our delegation long enough for them to not be killed. They seem really into the idea of dying here" she then said and Clarke was sure of two things: 1) the Commander was definitely around her age, the voice just confirmed it; and 2) Clarke definitely wanted to hear more of that voice later. She was about to greet the Commander, but at the exact same moment the woman decided to move her stare onto Clarke, her gaze sliding down from until it reached her shoes and then back up to start an eye-contact – and holy hell if her eyes weren't shinning in the sun with a light colour, contrasting the dark paint around them. Bellamy decided to break the silence, for which Clarke secretly thanked him, because she was sure she would rather stare into those eyes for hours instead of initiating any kind of conversation, because the blonde wasn't sure if anything that would come out of her mouth would make any sense and, fuck shit, holy cow did she just bit her lower lip while keeping an eye-contact with Clarke?

"Hello, Commander" Bellamy cut in, stepping in-between them - Clarke did feel a little disappointed when she was forced to stop staring at the woman in front of her, but she has also relieved that someone remembered why they spend three days traveling to get here. "We would be glad to explain our situation and-" he struggled through his words.

"-And engage in a peaceful negotiation about the future and rights of our people" Clarke supplied, directing her words mostly to Bellamy.

"Yes, exactly" Bellamy agreed and the Commander raised her eyebrows.

"I do not think you are the leader of your people. And if you are you should consider changing your profession as your friend is much better in talking than you are" the Commander supplied and Clarke noticed Octavia holding back a chuckle on her right. "Let's go inside and then I will love to speak with someone who can do so" the brunette ended and turned around to walk back inside the tower. They all followed her.

*****

The Commander did look really intimidating on her throne, Clarke had to admit that, but her brain kept on screaming at her something along the lines: 'holy shit, that is so hot, how can someone sitting be hot, and oh hello the eye-contact ago'. Bellamy coughed and shook his head while taking a step towards the throne, ready to start talking, but the Commander decided to stop him.

"I will spare you the trouble of struggling through your words as Anya described your situation already" she said, her power and confidence clear in the room. "You dropped from the sky and produced you camp on the Woods Clan area, for which you should be really happy because some of the other clans wouldn't be so keen on polite negotiation. Furthermore, you are offering weapons and medical methods we may be unaware of to help our society and for exchange, you ask for being able to stay where you are and be involved in the actions and trades between other clans. Did I get everything correct?" She asked and Clarke nodded, before taking a step towards her to explain further what they can offer, but this time Monty of all people decided to stop her.

"We do have a great technology and resources" he said and the Commander furrowed her eyebrows while slowly moving her gaze from Clarke to him. "From what I have noticed you have to travel to get your water into your camps. We could apply something like canalization, some pipes are probably still underground, decreasing the time and effort you now need to get water. And that's just one thing" he finished with a smile on his face, the smile that Clarke knew too well, excitement and passion clearly visible on his face. Unfortunately, he didn't say anything more as the Commander stood up without a warning, everyone fixing on her instead, as she slowly walked down the stairs and stood on their level.

"I do appreciate your effort in making my city better, but I cannot offer you safety and inputs you ask for without naming you as another clan, a Thirteen Clan, which I cannot do without more than half leaders of other clans agreeing on it" she informed them and Murphy chuckled, while shaking his head.

"So, to conclude, our lovely trip here was completely pointless, Mrs. 'All-powerful-leader', who still needs to ask others for permission. Great" he mocked and Commander sent him something that Clarke could describe only as a 'death glare'. She walked towards him in the flash, standing just centimeters in front of him and muttered:

"Try to question my power one more time and I will start being more hostile towards your people, starting with you" with an angry tone and for a second Clarke wished she could be on Murphy's place because even in the situation like this her brain decided to be completely useless. After couple seconds the Commander took couple steps back and looked at them all once again. "I cannot offer you what you ask for" she repeated. "I am very sorry you wasted three days to heard such an unsatisfying news, but there is nothing I can do to even argue in your favour to the leaders of 12 Clans"

"But-" Bellamy tried, but once again he was stopped before finishing his sentence.

"That would be the end of the negotiations" the Commander spoke, her tone suggesting that the conversation will be over and one more word could end their lives.

The main doors opened and Clarke noticed how everyone turned around and started to walking out, muttering under their breaths about the pointless trip and the high probability of them dying without the help. Clarke knew she should follow them, put on the same attitude as them and just leave, find another solution to their problem, but something held her in place. She turned around once again and looked at the Commander who was still standing at the same spot as before, now silently watching Clarke's movements, observing.

"Clarke? You coming?" She heard Octavia's question and she really wanted to do that, but... The blonde shook her head and smiled before taking couple quick steps towards the leader of all 12 clans. She noticed how the guards moved towards her, but the blonde was quicker pushing the Commander so her back was pressing into the statue behind her. The brunette raised her hand, stopping the guards who were much closer than Clarke suspected. The leader looked straight into Clarke's eyes and the blonde had to stop herself from muttering 'they're green' while noticing the light shade of woman's eyes. And then the Commander did something Clarke didn't suspect: she smirked.

"So, there is a fire inside the people from the sky" the brunette muttered and Clarke froze, almost ready to roll her eyes at destiny as the words from her tattoo were just spoken out loud by the leader of all grounders. The blonde could do only one thing in this situation, which was: not thinking anything through and leaning in without the warning to connect her lips with the other girl. The brunette was probably more shocked by the surprising kiss than by Clarke pushing her for no clear reason. However, she hesitantly returned the kiss and Clarke could feel entire universe singing because at that moment nothing else mattered, she was ready to hold her soulmate and never let her go.

"What the fuck?" She, unfortunately, heard Murphy's voice filling the room, which broke the beauty of this situation. Griffin moved back and looked Commander in the eyes, a smile appearing on both of their lips – one full of happiness and joy and the other full of shock and confusion.

"Commander, do you want us to-?" One of the guards started, his tone as confused as probably everyone in the room was.

"To leave? Yes" the brunette finished the sentence for him and looked at Clarke with an amused expression on her face. Clarke let out a deep breath and bit back the giggle that was trying to escape her mouth. She connected their foreheads and lightly shook her head after doing so.

"I traveled a really long way and get into so much trouble to find you" she muttered under her breath and noticed how the Commander's eyes grow suddenly with another dose of shock then followed by realization and understanding. A moment later their lips were connected once more and the universe sang again. Clarke hoped that moment would never stop.

*****

At the end of the day, when the moon was shining high in the dark sky, Clarke was sitting next to a bonfire with her friends around her and her soulmate holding her in her arms. After pretty great make-out session Clarke broke the kiss, the sudden realization that she didn't even know her soulmate's name hitting her out of the blue – the name is Lexa and Clarke loved in the moment she heard it – and she suggested taking things a little bit slower – not too slow, because they had all the time in the universe now. She then suggested getting to know each other and maybe explaining the others what exactly happened before they had been kicked out by the guards who were told to leave the throne-room. Also, apparently the negotiations were still on the table, which made Clarke really proud that her mission could still succeed. They all somehow ended up having a bonfire, simply talking and laughing and drinking – they found out that grounder's alcohol was far stronger and hit faster than all the others they managed to produce so they were tipsy quite quickly.

Currently, Clarke was trying not to fall asleep while Lexa was braiding her hair and Monty was drunk-explaining his soulmate situation to everyone.

"That's sucks dude" Bellamy said and Monty nodded. "But I think you should either tell him or try to separate yourself a little bit so you can get over him" he added and Monty chuckled.

"You think why I am here now?" He only muttered, looking at Bellamy like he was a moron, before taking another sip of alcohol.

"No, but really..." Bellamy continued and shook his head. "If I found out that I'm someone's soulmate and they decided not to tell me... well, I would be a little bit offended" he said. Clarke looked and Murphy and noticed that Octavia's gaze also went in that direction. "No, you know what?" Bellamy said while looking at the fire. "I would be majestically pissed. Royal level of pissed"

"Bellamy can you-" Octavia tried to stop him, but the 18-year old shook his head.

"No, O., I cannot" he muttered. "I'm just trying to put myself in this kid shoes and it sucks and I'm sorry to say that Monty, but I would be really angry at you if I were him" Bellamy explained.

"He is asleep" Clarke heard Lexa mutter and the blonde looked at Monty who laid on the ground, his eyes closed, breath steady and an empty bottle in his hands.

"I would be so pissed I would probably consider not talking to them ever again" Bellamy continued, completely ignoring the fact that his speech was being ignored by the person it was supposed to be addressed to. Clarke noticed how Murphy took another sip from his cup and made a face right afterwards.

"He doesn't know the other one is his soulmate?" Lexa whispered in her ear and Clarke could feel shivers going down her spine. Apparently, everything your soulmate did was somehow affecting you physically and mentally - because she would be lying if she said that she hadn't spent every second of this bonfire thinking about Lexa's soft hands touching her skin and hair. The blonde only nodded as she decided not to ask how exactly Lexa knew that John and Bellamy were soulmates.

"If I have to be totally honest I would probably consider some really detailed-" Bellamy continued, but suddenly the angry and tired voice cut him off.

"Could you, please, shut your majestic royal ass up?" And those words, said by the right person, caused Bellamy to stop his pointless ranting as he only stared at Murphy.

"You are mine-?"

"Yep"

"And you knew?"

"Yep"

"Since when?" This question seemed to really hurt Bellamy as he just spent couple minutes claiming that he would never speak to someone who would led him on like that.

"Found out on Ark" Murphy confessed honestly, ready to be completely rejected, half-lying on the ground, trying to look like he wasn't giving any possible fucks. Clarke would almost believe him, but the fire in the dark highlighted the wet eyes that John was trying to hide so hard with the rest of his emotions. And then Bellamy decided to completely ignore his own advice, pushing himself towards Murphy's spot so he ended looking like he could make half of a push-up to kiss John, who was currently frozen in confusion.

"You should have told me before" Bellamy mumbled and lowered his head. "We could've been doing so many things since then" he added and sink down to kiss Murphy before he could answer. Clarke could feel Lexa chuckling.

"Your friends are really interesting" she admitted and Clarke smiled.

"They are quite unique" she agreed and kicked Bellamy in the foot. "Dude, your little sister is watching!" She informed him, but he decided to completely ignore that fact.

"I was waiting for my soulmate longer than she did so she can handle it" he mumbled between the kisses. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"We'll be going to find some room then" Octavia said, her eyes stopping for a moment on sleeping Monty on the ground. "Remember he is here" she commanded and Clarke nodded. "Also, that one kid we took here... If he is not in the house then we lost him" she informed her and left, Lincoln following right after her. And normally Clarke would be concerned about that one kid who decided to go on the trip with them but looking at today's situation she decided that he probably found his soulmate as well because everything could happen that day. Clarke turned her head slightly and looked at her soulmate who looked like a fairy-tale warrior princess in the light of the moon and fire. She would love to draw her like that. She was about to say it out loud as she was a little bit drunk and had basically no word filter, but a loud moan coming from her right stopped her. The blonde made a face.

"I think we should also go" she said and Lexa nodded.

"Yeah, let's leave your friends to sleep here on the ground" Lexa said when they both stood up. The brunette stood so close their noses touched each other and Clarke was almost sure she was blushing, because of how adorable this situation was. "I have a royal room with a royal bed for me and my princess" she then whispered and Clarke smiled, her checks probably redder than before.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way, your royal highness" Clarke muttered back and giggled like a teenager she was when they ran towards the tower. And Clarke could swear that every time they kissed the universe sang the sweetest song possible. That night it didn't stop singing for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> My first stand-alone work in this fandom.  
> I wanted to write something in space and this thing fit xD


End file.
